A Wolf's Ressurection
by FrostPhantomWolfDog
Summary: When Kiba and his wolves are resurrected as dogs and find themselves in Ohu, they have to learn to work together with Weed and his dogs. Rated T for strong language and violence
1. Chapter 1

The blue Ohu sky hovered with clouds over five dogs - a white German Shepard, a grey Kishu with a scar on his chest, a sand brown Akita with bracelets on his right front paw, a tan English Setter, and a dark blue - almost black - Shikouko ken.

The Akita pup - who was half the size of his white German Shepard friend - opened his hazel eyes. He gasped at the world around him with wonder and happiness.

Bird fluttered in the winds, chirping happily. The trees were healthy and brown, their branches covered in trees. A bright yellow sun gave its warmth to the Earth below and all the creatures on it.

"Paradise?" Toboe - the Akita pup - gasped, racing around in it's field happily. "Guys! Wake up! I've found Paradise! Kiba, you were right all along!"

The grey Kishu blinked his eyes and stretched, yawning. Finally, after glancing around the admittedly beautiful place, he finally snorted. "This isn't Paradise. I bet you even Kiba doesn't smell any Lunar Flowers."

The white German Shepard was next to stand, sniffing the air. "You're right, Tsume." Then, he turned and saw the grey Kishu, snarling.

Tsume cried out, "It's me, Kiba!"

The white Shepard glanced around at every one of his friends. _We've been turned into dogs! _He realized, his unusual grey eyes snapping open in shock.

"This must be a Noble's trick!" Tsume growled, irritated.

Blue and Hige were the next notice the difference. "Hige, you're a dog!" Blue pointed out. Indeed, Hige was the tan English Setter while Blue was the Shikouko.

Toboe was too busy playing around to notice any difference that had been done to him. With his four paws, he ran over to where his friends should be. However, what he found were dogs with the same fur color as his friends! Then it hit him - _the dogs were his friends_! "Kiba, what's happened to us?" the pup wondered, more out of curiosity than fear.

"I'm trying to figure that out, Toboe," Kiba answered. However, he couldn't remember anything before they'd . . . died.

"This is Darcia's doing!" Tsume growled, spitting out the Noble's name as if it were a curse. "He turned us into these mongrels."

Offended, Blue growled at Tsume, who only ignored her. Even though she'd been accepted into a wolf pack, to Tsume, she was still a half breed and that was a nuisance to him.

"I doubt it," Kiba answered. "He was incinerated by the stream. Paradise had rejected him. He's dead."

"Whose to say he won't come for us? Whose to say he's not a dog right now? Listening to every word we say?" Toboe asked, looking around fearfully. However, his tail was raised and his fangs were bared even though he was shaking.

"He's dead," the white German Shepard answered, calmly. "There's no way he could've survived."

Then, the red brown Akita pup spun around to glare up a tree branch. "No way, right? How do you answer that?"

Then, they got into a stance, ready for the danger to leap down from the branches.

_**How do you like the breed of dogs I had picked out for Kiba and the rest of the wolves?**_


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone was prepared to fight to the death, including Toboe. The leaves rustled and leaping down from the highest tree branch was a white Kishu. His reddish brown eyes glanced from the first dog to the left then to their surprise, he simply sat down as if he were expecting them. "I mean you no harm."

"Yeah?" Tsume challenged, digging his claws into the ground.

"Wait, Tsume," Toboe stopped him. He turned to the white Kishu, asking, "Who are you, mister?"

"I'm Akame, last of the Iga Ninja Dogs of Ohu," the Kishu explained. "I've been expecting you."

"I have heard tale of the white dog that has come looking for Paradise," Akame answered. "Come with me. I shall take you to Weed, our Leader of Ohu."

Hige turned to look at his friend, confused. "Think we should follow him?"

"He says he knows the way to Paradise," the white Shepard answered in cool, emotionless voice.

The grey Kishu glared at his friend. "Seriously, Kiba? Are you really going to listen to a stupid mutt?"

Kiba didn't answer but simply pushed past his friend, ignoring what the grey Kishu said.

Tsume shook his head and followed his friend. "I cannot believe you," he growled under his breath.

Hige, Blue, and Toboe kept up with Kiba and Tsume to see that they've stopped. Stretching as long as a foot ball field was a gorge, filled with nothing but total blackness underneath.

Kiba glared at Akame, who was already at the other side of the gorge. "What is this supposed to prove?!"

"Show us that your a true warrior by jumping over the gorge," Akame told them from afar.

Tsume snorted. "Please! We've jumped hundreds of gorges! Whose to say that this one isn't any different?" He ran towards the gorge and leaped over it, landing perfectly on his feet.

The English Setter turned to face the Shikouko.

"Are you ready, Blue?" Hige questioned.

Blue smiled. "Always, Hige."

The two leaped over the ravine side by side.

Kiba and Toboe were the last two remaining. Toboe looked at Kiba. "Do you really think we'll find Paradise if we follow that Akame guy?"

Kiba didn't answer, but stared on with his grey eyes. However, as soon as he was about to make his move, there was squeal behind them.

The German Shepard and Akita pup spun around, snarling at a brush. Leaping out of the brush with razor sharp tusks, a massive body, and bristled mud brown fur was a raging boar. It licked its lips and snickered. "Doggies. A wonderful treat!"

The white Kishu called to the two. "Kiba, get away! He's dog eating boar!"

"No dumb boar is going to stop me. Even if I am a dog by looks, I'm still a wolf by heart!" Kiba smirked. "Nothing's ever going to change that!"

With a growl, he charged at the boar, sinking his fangs deep into it's fur and caused it to yell in pain. Blood splattered to the ground, staining the dirt. "You stupid mutt!"

Toboe backed away, but soon regained confidence and snarled. He ran forward and - to everyone's surprise - started to spin around with incredible speed. The pup yelled and dug his fangs into the boar's spine. There was a loud snap and the boar's eyes went wide with pain, its lower body paralyzed.

Kiba climbed off the boar, who was screaming rage and revenge. The white Shepard glared down at the pig and dug his fangs into it's skull. There was a loud snap and blood sprayed the ground. Kiba had split the skull of the boar wide open, leaving the brain revealed. Finally, the dog knew it was dead.

Finally, after making sure the boar was dead, Kiba and Toboe made it over the ravine.

Akame was stunned. "That pup," he exclaimed. "He used the Battouga."

"The what?" Every dog eye was on him, staring with complete confusion.

"The Battouga is an attack that the Akita can use by spinning around and biting something with his fangs."

Hige's stomach started to rumble and he was about to leap back over, but Kiba stopped him. "It's my kill, Hige," he warned the Setter with a calm, but stern voice. The Shepard got over the ravine and began to eat the boar. When he was finished, he howled to the other dogs to join him with his feast.


	3. Chapter 3

After the dogs were done with their meal, they leapt over the ravine and rejoined with Akame, who lead them to a tall, miniature looking mountain thing that looked like it had been made up of rocks.

"This is Gajou," Akame explained. "Our once Leader Gin fought against a huge demonic bear named Akakabuto to win back Ohu. He was but a pup then. However, an amazing pup as well. I was one of his soldiers in that time. Now, I serve his son, Weed, who threw down a Great Dane named Hougen when he was only four months old. "

"Wow," Toboe gasped. "Just like me when I took down that walrus."

Tsume snorted and replied with great mockery, "Yeah, we all know that stupid house pets are the best."

"We weren't house pets," Akame snarled. "We chose our own road. Gajou is no longer permitted to enter by the humans since Gin became the Leader, which was fourteen years ago. Still, to this day they're still not welcome here."

Hige smiled. "Hey, Kiba. Maybe this could be Paradise after all."

Toboe walked up to Akame. "This Weed, what's he like?"

Akame smiled. "Though he's only a two year old, he's the Leader of Ohu. He is kind to everyone he meets and will allow an enemy to live, no matter what harm they've done. However, the last enemy that was shown kindness was shocked by lightning. Hougen had killed many of our past comrades, even his own followers, yet Weed still allowed us to bury his body in the grounds of Ohu."

The white German Shepard smiled. "He sounds a lot like Toboe. Kind, willing to make peace no matter what, but will still fight."

Toboe giggled. "Yeah, I guess."

Akame continued with the new dogs to Gajou. The white Kishu told Kiba's dogs to stay, while he raced up to a cave in the rocky mountain structure. "Leader, we have new comers."

"Alright, I'll come to greet them," said a small boy voice. Stepping out of the cave with Akame was a small Akita pup with sky blue and white fur. The thing that shocked the new dogs most was that he was only half the size of Toboe!

Suddenly, out of amusement, Tsume started to laugh. "That runt's the 'leader'?! Even Toboe could kick his butt!"

The Tora–Ge pup simply answered. "I am the Leader of Ohu, Weed. Who are you?"

"Kiba," the white German Shepard stepped forward.

The tan colored English Setter raced up beside his friend. "Hige."

There was a strange blue female Shikouko that amazed Weed. "I'm Blue. It's a pleasure to meet you, Weed."

Toboe lowered his head in respect, but answered in a cheerful voice. "I'm Toboe."

"Sorry, I don't give my name out to stupid mutts," the grey Kishu growled.

"Don't worry about Tsume," Toboe told Weed. "He's always like that."

Weed smiled. "He sounds just like one of my comrades - a scarred white Kishu - Kyoshiro the Silver."

"Can we meet your pack?" Hige wondered.

"Of course," Weed replied with a happy smile.


	4. Chapter 4

The blue Akita called into the cave. "Everyone, come out! We have newcomers!"

A larger Akita with three scar running down his forehead smiled. Kiba could feel some type of powerful aura coming off of him, despite this dog's old age. "I'm Gin," he answered in a deep wise voice that seemed to strike into the hearts Kiba's pack - including Tsume.

A black spotted English Setter smiled as he raced out of the cave. "I'm GB. Welcome to Ohu."

"I'm Sasuke," answered an orange Shiba Inu.

With speed as fast as Akame, a grey Shikouko ken with strange markings and tufted up fur on his head came out of the cave. "I'm a Koga-Ninja Dog, Tesshin. I was the one who taught Weed that Battouga."

A golden Borzoi came out next. "I'm Rocket. I used to be a follower of Hougen, but decided to join Weed when he showed me kindness."

A female red Akita pup about a year younger than Weed came up with her tail wagging, although her voice as polite. "I'm Reika.

A yellow Golden Retriever padded towards Kiba and the pack. "I'm Mel."

A brown Great Dane with some type of beaded collar and a black Kai Ken with one eye joined up with the others. "I'm Ben, second Officer of Ohu. Beside me is Kurotora."

Another pair of dogs that looked almost like the other two joined up. However, the Kai Ken was grey and had scars on his muzzle and one going across his face, missing his right eye. As for the Great Dane, he had two scars running across the right side of his face. "I'm Kagetora and this is my best friend, Ken."

A white Saluki with a collar smiled. "I'm Cross, mother to Ken and mate to Ben."

A white Kishu with dozens of scars strolled up licking his lips. "I'm Kyoshiro the silver. Only one and a half year old, but I can fight like ten year old."

A brown Labrador with darker brown spots came up bowing his head. "I'm Hook. I was once a pet but now I've joined up with the Ohu army."

A light brown Tosa Inu approached. "I'm Musashi. I fought with Gin against that huge bear."

A darker brown Mastiff with a scar running across his black lips smiled. "I'm Moss."

A pale yellow one eyed Great Pyreneeses/Saint Bernard mix came up. "I'm Hiro, the ballsnatcher."

"Why are you called that?" Tsume mocked. "You fetch little toys from humans like a pet?"

"No," Hiro growled. "I tear off the balls of my enemies."

"Eww," Hige grimaced in disgust. "That's really gross man."

Fallowing them were three dogs - one with metal legs, a black one with no eyes, and a strong looking light brown lab. "We're Kite, Bat, and Buruge. I was made this way by the humans. Bat is blind, but he can use sonar and read minds. Buruge can take the most damage and can always resurrect back."

Toboe blinked, confused and interested. "So each of these dogs have powers?"

Gin answered, "Most of us are just ordinary dogs, but yes some of us aren't so ordinary."

"I'm Kiba," the white German Shepard answered. "My fangs can cut through steel and bend metal. The tan English Setter is Hige, who has the best smell out of all of us. The grey Kishu with the scar is Tsume, who has the sharpest claws out of the dogs in my pack. Toboe is the red brown Akita. His hearing is incredible. The black Shikouko is Blue."

Weed smiled and nodded. "You are welcome to stay and come back any time."

Toboe copied Weed. "Thank you, Weed."


	5. Chapter 5

The new dogs were having a great time.

Tsume had found a new friend in Kyoushiro with the same taste in fighting and skill. They would spar against each other, giving each other advice on their techniques.

Toboe was prancing around in the fields with Weed. The brown Akita greatly respected Weed and the leader of Ohu knew that Toboe was a bit like him.

Blue was being taught some Ninja-moves by Tesshin, increasing her fighting style. The Koga Ninja dog had thrown a stick at her, but Blue grabbed it with her teeth and snapped it in two. Then, they came at one another other. Tesshin had Blue by the neck and was holding on to her while spinning around like a tornado. Luckily, the blue Shikouko reached with her fangs and grabbed onto Tesshin's fur, flipped him over on his back and slammed him to the ground.

Hige and GB were sharing a deer that the two dogs had brought down. GB had Hige's same hunger problem as well as his humor.

Kiba was staring up at the sky, not saying a word. _Paradise is waiting - the Paradise for wolves. We're wolves at heart. And we'll find Paradise no matter what._

"What do you mean Paradise?" a voice questioned.

Kiba didn't answer and look for the person who'd asked the question, but standing next to him was Bat.

"Maybe you've already found it," Bat suggested.

The white German Shepard continued to remain silent, refusing to say anything. Losing his interest, Bat moved away from the Shepard.

Kiba knew in his heart that this wasn't Paradise. However, there was something about that pup Weed that sparked something in him.

Kiba.

His eyes snapped open and he looked around frantically for the voice. It sounded familiar, but couldn't place it. However, that didn't stop him from going after it.

His eyes glanced around at the flowers. It couldn't have come from there . . . could it?

"Kiba. Fallow this one's voice."

He leaped down from Gajou and glancing in the distance, there was a figure. The air was filled with a haunting, yet sweet soft sounding tune that soothed him. His heart began to pound and he raced over to where the figure should've been but wasn't there.

"Kiba, this one is here."

The German Shepard glanced at tree with Cherry Blossoms. Then, he saw a beautiful white Kishu with pink eyes. The scent of flowers drifted off of her. The scent of Lunar flowers.

"Cheza?" Kiba questioned, stepping closer to the tree. "Is that you?"

"Yes, Kiba," her voice answered sweetly. "This one has found a different Paradise."

"Cheza, what are you saying?" Kiba growled.

Her voice calmed him. "Paradise is anywhere with your friends and this one. It doesn't have to be with wolves. Every being can live in harmony. Accept what you've become. This one always be here."

"Paradise . . . with my friends . . ." Kiba was stunned and couldn't speak.

"You haven't lost your pride, Kiba," Cheza's voice answered. "This one will care for you no matter what you are."

The German Shepard, finally accepting the Ohu Paradise, howled in happiness for the first time.

_**Yay! Cheza's been resurrected as a dog as well!**_


End file.
